half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa SUV
The Black Mesa Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) is a vehicle used by Black Mesa Personnel as an alternate transportation method to the Black Mesa Transit System. Since the Black Mesa Research Facility features a large road network that can be used to travel around the entire facility, SUVs are most likely a very useful and quicker option for above ground transport. Appearances ''Half-Life'' In the Topside Motorpool visited during the chapter Surface Tension, two SUVs are stored for reparation in a garage. Later, Gordon sees SUVs being thrown at HECU soldiers by a Gargantua in an underground parking lot, before being attacked himself. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' In the chapter "The Package", Shephard enters an underground parking garage inside an Ordinance Storage Facility where the Black Ops are setting up a bomb to destroy the facility and fighting Race X creatures. There he finds several damaged SUVs. In Opposing Force, the SUV was slightly improved from the first version seen in Half-Life, and parts of its interior, though very simple, can be seen. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' In the Freight Yard area featured in the chapter Captive Freight, Barney Calhoun discovers an SUV with its occupants killed, its driver door open, and its hazard lights blinking. Two damaged and blood-covered SUVs can also be seen parked near the Freight Management Offices traversed with Rosenberg. Finally, at the very end of the game, Barney, Rosenberg, Walter, and Simmons teleport out of the base and use an SUV to escape from the facility after reuniting at the Black Mesa South Access Tunnel. In Blue Shift, the SUV was again slightly improved. Its interior can now be completely seen and it has realistic, transparent windows. ''Half-Life: Decay'' One SUV is seen in the Ordinance Storage Facility parking lot with a dead scientist who went through the windshield when he crashed the vehicle into a container. In Decay, the SUV brush was finally replaced by an actual worldmodel. Trivia *The brush SUV license plate reads "Valve." *A Black Mesa SUV can be found in the Counter-Strike map Piranesi, Militia, Iraq (Beta map), and Siege (without the Black Mesa logo). *The Decay model is based on a '98 Jeep Cherokee. Although the brush model appears to be a "generic" SUV, its shape and profile also match the Cherokee. *In the PS2 version, the regular PC SUV model is used when found in the Topside Motorpool; however, the Decay model is used for all SUVs in the part with the Gargantua in the parking garage. Gallery ''Half-Life'' File:Suv lift.jpg|Lifted Black Mesa SUV in a garage of the Topside Motorpool. File:Garg suv1.jpg|An SUV being thrown at HECU soldiers by a Gargantua. File:Garg suv2.jpg|The same Gargantua kicking an SUV. File:Black Mesa logo SUV.svg|Black Mesa logo as seen on the brush SUVs. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' File:Suv open.jpg|Crashed SUV. File:Suv crash.jpg|Ditto. File:Suv shock trooper.jpg|SUV near a Shock Trooper. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' File:Suv magnum2.jpg|Abandoned SUV with its occupants killed. File:Bs outro.jpg|Bennett, Simmons, Rosenberg, and Calhoun on their way to freedom and safety outside the Black Mesa South Access Tunnel. ''Half-Life: Decay'' File:Dy alien0016.jpg|Scientist who crashed and went through the windshield. File:Suv decay.jpg|''Decay'' model, without windows (actually seen in-game). List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift *''Half-Life: Decay'' External links * Category:Black Mesa Vehicles Category:Brush entities Category:Cars